beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers Chapter 4
Beyblade: Metal Storm, Chaos Bladers Chapter 4 The battle between the five remaining bladers still rages on with enraged Misaki trying to fight L Drago due to her fear of L Drago's powers, Both Lux and his Dranzer is trying their best to hold back Misaki because she will have a high chance of losing because of her anger and fear of L Drago. Dranzer clashes with Leone thus pushing it away from L Drago to the side of the destroyer dome and Enraged Misaki tries to blow away Lux's Dranzer to defeat L Drago Guardian. Leon's Earth Wolf is dashing around the stadium trying to increase its speed for something and as that was happening Leon did a evil smirk. Lee Chi and Gin started a battle to prove who is the strongest blader between the two thus making the stadium shake alittle. Over near the country around japan a boy named Zero went into the cave of the moonlight and try to revive L Drago, but it restored into Ultimate Meteo L Drago DF105LRF instead. While Zero and the Elder were talking suddenly a Mysterious blader appeared with dark aura shrounding him, He asked Zero for a battle within the Village's stadium which is a best time for Zero to test his new Meteo L Drago! " You guys are annoying me....." Leon said. " L Drago, Attack Lee Chi' Aries right now!!!!" Gin yelled. << L Drago attacks Aries but the attack was phased through.>> " Huh?! " Gin yelled. " Hmhmhmhm.....That attack won't work on Arie's Defense!!" Lee Chi said. " I won't give up! L Drago keep attacking him!!!!" Gin said. << L Drago begins to attack Aries with a slow barrage of attacks, but they still keep getting phased...>>> " What just happen Kino - chan, Gin's attacks is just getting phase through Aries..." Ryutoo said. " Oh i see...It's the Eternal Defense spin track! Its free spin makes any attack that it throws at Aries make it look like it's getting phased through! ....But L Drago's spin is getting faster when everytime it hits Aries...." Kino said. " .....That could be L Drago's formiable power....The Absorbing Strength....." Ryutoo said. " Fine if my normal attacks won't work then...I'll attack you with my L Drago's Buster Barrage attack!!!!" Gin Said. << L Drago begins to attack Aries faster, but the same results keep happening..... Aries starts to wobble out of balance due to L Drago's attacks.>> " Agh, Aries!!!!!" Lee Chi said. " This is getting boring....I'm gonna end this battle! Special Move, Dragon Emperor, Supreme Crush!!!!!!!!" Gin Yelled as his Blader Spirit Glowed brighter. " Not a chance!! Special Move, Ultimate Horn Destrution!!!!!!!" Lee Chi yelled. " Whoah don't forget about Dranzer! Special Move, Burning Tempest!!!!!!!" Lux yelled. " ROAR LEONE!!!!!! SPECIAL MOVE, KING LION TEARING BLAST!!!!!!!!" Enraged Misaki yelled out. << L Drago spin around in a circle to form a tornadoe, Lee Chi's Aries glowed purple energy, Dranzer's Boost disk forms a wheel of flames surrounding it, and Leone formed multiply tornadoes clashing towards everyone's special move thus making a huge explosion.>> The huge clash of everyone's special moves begins to slow down and the smoke starts to clear up.... " Whose going to the final round...?" Ryutoo said. Misaki's Leone, Lux's Dranzer, and Gin's L Drago were still in their postion spinning and other beys were sent flying with their spins at 0. " OH SANPS FOLKS THE BATTLE OF BLOCK A IS NOW OVER, THE BLADERS WHO WILL GO TO THE NEXT ROUND IS MISAKI, LUX, AND GIN!!!!!" DJ yelled. " Awesome! I knew they would win easily!!!" Ryutoo said. " But now it's your turn Ryutoo - kun, So you better go down there to get Misaki or else she will go rage within the stadium." Kino said. " Oh yeah right!" Ryutoo said as he runs towards to the Dome. The three bladers who won Block A grabbed their beys and Gin walks towards to the others. " You....Why do you have L Drago.....Tell me now...." Misaki angrily said. " I don't know how i got this L Drago, but that one morning....I saw L Drago Guardian next to me like it was calling me to use him in battles!" Gin explained. " So the bey suddenily appeared right next to when you woke up?" Lux asked as they walked towards the exit. " Yes that is right." Gin responded asked as he follows Lux as well. " Grrr.....I will destroy your L Drago......" Misaki thought as she walks follows both of the guys. Ryutoo dashes towards the enterance way and found the three bladers including with a angry Misaki. " Misaki! Are you okay?!" Ryutoo asked. " Yeah I'm fine.....Thank you for askin-" Misaki fainted because of her fear for unknown reasons. "Misaki!!!" Lux and Ryutoo yelled as they grabbed Misaki. " Ngh....." Misaki tries to get up. " Lux you're gonna have to take Misaki to the resting area, and tell Kino to watch over her too. I have a battle to win!" Ryutoo said as he head towards to the destroyer dome. " Right! I will go ahead now." Lux said as he picks up Misaki and head towards to the resting area, " Hey...Please don't lose on me, I want to see if you're worthy to fight "them",,,,Ryutoo Takugami." Gin said as he heads towards to the seating area. " What?! What does he mean by worthy to fight "them" and how does he know my name!" Ryutoo thought when he's still walking towards the destroyer dome stadium. " WE WILL NOW BEGIN OUR BLOCK B PRIMARY ROUND!!!! CAN WE HAVE OUR BLADERS TAKE THE STAND!!!!" DJ yelled. " No, I shouldn't worry what he said and Misaki....Lux and Kino will take care of her...Now i must win this tournament!" Ryutoo said with determination. " You're right! You shouldn't worry when you have friends next to you pal!" " Eh?! What and who are you strange person?" Ryutoo asked. " Hey Pal, I'm not a strange person!! The name's Ren for your information, I'm the one who's going to defeat you chump!" Ren said. " Chump?! Who're you calling Chump, Chimp?!" " Whoa you did not call me a chimp!! I am so gonna defeat you in this block, Chump!" The two begin aguring on their way to the Dome and when they got there the DJ did the introductions. " Dragoon, Lets beat these guys with our mighty blader spirit!!!" Ryutoo perpares his Wing Dragoon. " No way Chump, You're not going to beat Variares and I in this match!" Ren perpares his Variares D:D " You guys are annoying.....I'm going to wipe the floor with you all USELESS PUNKS!!!" Bonk perpares his Grand Capricorn. "..............Hmhp...." Tetsuya perpares a unknown bey. " YAA HOOO TIME TO DEFEAT YOU GUYS AND BECOME NUMBAH 2, BEHIND MY DAD!!!!!!!" Fasamune perpares his Biltz Striker. The remaining random bladers perpare their beys and their yelling hyped up Ryutoo in the proccess. " LETS START OUR BLOCK B BATTLE!!!!" " Kino - chan, Hurry and come with me!" Lux quickly told Kino. " Huh? Why Lux?!" Kino got up quickly and followed Lux. " Because Misaki is hurt!" " 3...." " 2...." " 1..." " LET IT RIP!!!!!!!!!!" The ten bladers in the destroyer ripped their beyblades and began to dash towards each other with high speed... When they all clashed together into one area, A massive burst of flames and energy exploded from the center. " YAAAGAGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed at the same time. As the smoke cleared from the stadium, 5 beys were knocked out of the dome and landed in the grass outside of it. " Damn... That was intense....! Dragoon!!!! Don't give in to these bladers! Attack them with all of your might!" Ryutoo screamed and swinged his arm. << Dragoon was intercepted by Blitz